


On a Hot Summer Night

by MidniteMarauder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: rs_small_gifts, Hogwarts, M/M, MWPP Era, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Sirius Black's arse, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidniteMarauder/pseuds/MidniteMarauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus always appreciates a nice view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Hot Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_squared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_squared/gifts).



> Written for the fabulous Red_Squared for the bonus round of the 2011 rs_small_gifts fest. Thanks to my awesome betas, whymzycal and gryffindorj. Any remaining errors are mine. Title from Meatloaf's "You Took The Words Right Out of My Mouth" because I couldn't get the damn song out of my head. Alas, no roses. :)

Remus leant forward, resting his elbows against the parapet encircling the narrow tower balcony and watching as great sparks of silvery-white electricity forked across the sky. Sheets of lightning flashed high above the clouds, highlighting their ephemeral shapes and momentarily turning the inky sky a shade of deep blue. Thunder followed soon after, building from a low rumble to a sharp, ear-splitting crack.

It was hot and sticky, and the humidity clung to him like a second skin. His hair hung damp against his neck; his shirt, already half unbuttoned, was limp and smothering on his shoulders and back. He tilted his head back, gazing up as another flash lit the sky, but the clouds selfishly refused to release their bounty. He sighed and rubbed the back of his hand across his forehead, brushing his fringe from his flushed skin.

He wiggled his bare toes. They felt clammy, too. Merlin, even the stone was sweating. He caught a whiff of tobacco and stilled, grunting in amusement, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"Nice view," Sirius said as a crash of thunder shook the tower.

Remus glanced over his shoulder. A soft orange glow flared briefly against the dark blur of a man-sized shadow. The lightning flashed again, casting Sirius in sharp relief against the rise of the stone tower behind him. Remus' smile widened as he saw that Sirius wasn't watching the sky. "Glad you're enjoying it," he said, turning and looking back out at the sky.

"I know better ways to enjoy it," Sirius said softly.

The hair on the back of Remus' neck prickled as Sirius came to stand behind him. Not touching, but close enough where Remus could feel his presence. The smell of tobacco was strong and the smoke seemed to hang in the air around him. There was no breeze to dispel it. He inhaled and caught an underlying hint of soap. His cock twitched with the stirrings of an erection—a natural reaction whenever Sirius was near. Idle thoughts of refreshing cold showers vanished, replaced with more rousing ideas.

"You do realise that standing on an open tower during a thunderstorm isn't exactly the brightest thing you could do."

Remus nodded. "So why are you out here with me?"

"That is the question, isn't it?" Sirius exhaled, and Remus heard him take another drag. "Clearly I must be mad."

"Clearly."

Lightning flashed again over the hills across the lake, followed several seconds later by booming thunder. "Still a few miles off," Sirius said, taking a final drag and flicking the butt over the parapet.

Remus nodded absently. "I wish it would rain already."

"If you wanted to get wet, you could have had a shower with me," Sirius said, slowly dragging his finger down Remus' spine.

Gooseflesh prickled where Sirius touched him but did nothing to alleviate the heat. Yes, he could have. But they were leaving school in two days. For good. This would be his last thunderstorm at Hogwarts, and despite the oppressive heat, he hadn't wanted to miss it.

It was a strange feeling, knowing he'd never be back here again—a kind of melancholy haze that clung to him, not unlike the current humidity. Everywhere he went, everything he saw or touched had that sense of finality lingering over it all.

He'd especially miss this place, this view. They'd found the secret door right before Christmas in sixth year, and ever since, it had become his special place. He'd kissed Sirius right here for the first time not long after, on Christmas Eve. No ... right over there, he thought, glancing to his left, the spot where the stone was chipped on the corner of the crenel. In the middle of a blizzard, no less, lips chapped, nose and cheeks frozen with cold. Not the most elegant kiss in the history of kisses, but memorable nonetheless.

Snow would be nice, he thought as lightning crackled across the sky.

"I wish it would snow right now," he muttered, then sighed as thunder rumbled in the distance. Not even a charm could make it snow out here. "I miss Christmas."

He heard Sirius chuckle behind him. "Maybe we should go to South Africa. Or Australia. It's winter now, down there," Sirius said. "Can you imagine keeping Christmas in the summer like this?"

He shook his head. "I suppose if you always lived there, you'd be used to it. I don't think I'd like it, though. I'm melting out here."

Sirius brushed aside the hair at the nape of his neck and blew a cool stream of air on it. Remus shivered and clenched his fingers around the stone battlement.

"Do that again," he said, bending his head forward and enjoying another puff of cool air, which was unfortunately followed by a warm tongue. "Hey! Stop that. Your mouth is hotter than the air."

"You taste all salty," Sirius said in his ear, putting his arms around Remus and pressing against his back. His right thumb rested at the waistband of Remus' jeans. "I like it. But why are you wearing so many clothes?"

"Should I have stripped naked?" He squirmed a bit; Sirius' body heat was adding to his discomfort, but on the other hand, he could feel Sirius' hard prick nestled up against his arse, and that was rather nice. His own was already responding quite admirably.

Sirius gently bit his earlobe. "I wouldn't complain."

Remus moaned softly and Sirius moved on to the soft skin beneath his ear, then down to his neck again, that one spot toward the back that always made him ... _Ohhhh._ He closed his eyes just as a sheet of lightning flashed blue, ignoring the storm and oppressive heat as Sirius sucked on his neck and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, slipping his hand inside Remus' pants.

Sirius stroked him lightly, clearly not wanting to bring him off just yet, and Remus relaxed, opening his eyes and just letting himself feel. He remembered that Christmas in the snow vividly, and now he wanted to remember this—a sweltering Scottish summer night, and Sirius Black's hand wrapped around his cock. He breathed in the sultry air laced with heather, grass, tobacco, shampoo, and the expensive cedarwood soap that Sirius preferred. Not that Remus faulted this particular vanity. He loved its scent, but still enjoying ribbing him over the extravagance.

He leant his head back against Sirius' shoulder and turned his face into Sirius' neck, raised his hand to brush Sirius' still-damp hair aside, and inhaled against his skin. Sirius had shaved, and his jaw was soft and smooth, far too tempting. Well, then.

Sirius hummed softly and Remus turned, suddenly wanting more than just this corner of Sirius' jaw. Another fork of lightning stabbed down through the clouds and lit up the sky with an ephemeral blue glow, and Remus noticed what he'd been unable to see earlier, facing away as he'd been. Sirius was naked, his robe puddled on the floor beneath his feet. The thunder rumbled, and Remus felt it in his bones, like a growl building at the back of his throat, his pulse quickening.

Sirius grinned, and Remus licked his lips and stared.

"Now that I've got your attention," Sirius said

He pulled Sirius' head down and kissed him hard, more tongue than lips, just wanting to taste him.

Sirius yanked Remus' jeans and pants down around his upper thighs. His wand fell from his jeans pocket and clattered softly onto the stone floor, but they ignored it. Sirius tried to unbutton Remus' shirt, but Remus pushed his hands away and pulled Sirius closer, pressing their cocks together. He felt a bit dizzy from the heat, drunk with lust, and all he wanted right now was as much of Sirius as he could get his hands and mouth on. If he was going to be struck by lightning or melt from the heat anyway, he'd damn well go out properly.

He wrapped his arms around Sirius' back, touching everywhere he could reach, one hand sliding up to his neck, the other drawing down to stroke his arse. Sirius was long and lean, but his arse was nicely rounded and firm and Remus squeezed it, his fingertips inching between, stroking along its length with his index finger.

Sirius moaned, and Remus broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Sirius reached once again for the buttons of Remus' shirt, but Remus shook his head and slid around behind Sirius. He brushed Sirius' hair aside and sucked on the nape of his neck, nudging his cock lengthwise between Sirius' cheeks. Sirius moaned and clenched his arse around him, and Remus sucked harder, grazing him with his teeth, his hands splayed across Sirius' chest. He pinched Sirius' nipples, skimming across his stomach, rubbing a teasing finger along his length of his prick.

Remus moved his hands to Sirius' side, licking down his spine, detouring across his shoulder blades and back to his spine again, progressing lower. The intermittent flashes of lightning outlined Sirius' body, illuminating the faint demarcation at his waist, the skin below a milky blue-white in the stormlight, the skin above just slightly darker with the beginnings of a summer tan from two days of lazing by the lakeside.

Remus dropped to his knees, and Sirius spread his legs wider, leaning forward and grabbing hold of the battlement. Remus stroked the smooth skin of Sirius' arse, thumb pressing in a circular motion just beneath his sac.

Sirius moaned, and louder still when Remus sucked one of his balls slowly into his mouth, then the other, tracing their shape with his tongue.

"Ahh, fuck, Moony. Always ... such a ... tease ... Aaahhh."

Remus sucked a bit harder. He would have grinned had his mouth not been occupied. I haven't even started yet, he thought. He splayed his palms on Sirius' arse and gently spread him open with his thumbs, slowly licking his way up and circling his tongue round Sirius' hole. He felt Sirius' knees buckle slightly, and he sat back on his heels.

"On your knees," he said a bit gruffly. He groped around in the dark for his wand, stretching out his arm to retrieve it from against the low wall. He cast a quick Cushioning Charm and flung his wand aside again. Sirius squatted down beside him and Remus cupped Sirius's chin and jaw, kissing him deeply.

"Moony ..."

"Shhh," Remus said softly, trailing his fingers down Sirius' back, lingering on his arse. "I'll get there. So impatient."

Sirius flashed him a cheeky grin. "When am I not?"

Remus laughed. "Randy bugger. Just for that, I'm going to ... hmmm." He narrowed his eyes.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, still grinning. "You're going to what?"

"Get on your knees, prat, and you'll find out," Remus said, urging Sirius forward. He didn't need to tell him twice. Sirius knelt down, resting his head on his crossed hands, and Remus made himself comfortable behind him, relishing the view.

"You have the most gorgeous arse," Remus said, running his hands over it, and squeezing gently.

"Are you just going to look at it?"

Remus snickered and smacked Sirius sharply.

"Yow! That wasn't quite what I had in mind, you know."

"Then shut your gob and quit complaining. You have somewhere pressing to be?"

"I have something I want pressing, if you know what I mean," Sirius said, and Remus smacked him again, though lightly this time.

"Mmmm," Sirius said. "You know, I think I like it when you get all assertive like that."

"Keep talking now," Remus said, spreading Sirius open with his thumbs, "while you still have some facility for language."

"I hope that's not an idle—nnnggh."

That'll shut him up, Remus thought as he licked the length of Sirius' crack. The intervals between lightning and thunder were lengthening; the storm was moving away, though the flashes of sheet lightning intermittently lit up the sky like a beacon. Not that he needed to see. That was merely a bonus, he thought as he pressed his tongue against Sirius' hole, circling it, then licking across.

He loved doing this, and Sirius loved him doing it. And tonight ... He pressed his face closer, using both lips and tongue, sucking lightly at the soft rim.

"Fuck!"

Still coherent, hmm? Not for long, he thought, increasing the pressure. Sirius moaned, and Remus smiled to himself. Sirius made the most wonderful noises, really, and Remus wanted to hear all of them tonight. He kept at it, licking, teasing him. He knew what Sirius really wanted, but damned if he was going to give it to him just yet.

He licked the length of Sirius' crack again, and spread him wider, cupping his arse cheeks in his hands and relishing the sight. _Fuck, yes._ He pressed his face closer, teasing him again. Oh, he liked that sound. And that one, too.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and Remus hummed along to it.

"Moony ... please!" Sirius' voice cracked. "Please, oh, please."

Sirius did everything with a stylish flair, but when he begged like that, it was raw and desperate. Remus had been waiting for it. With his elbows, he urged Sirius' legs apart even further, spread him as wide as he could, and slipped his tongue inside Sirius' hole. Sirius groaned and started babbling, jerking his hips back against Remus' face, clenching around Remus' tongue in arrhythmic pulses.

"F—fuck ... yeah ... ohhh ..."

Remus gripped Sirius' arse tighter, his fingers pressing into Sirius' skin, holding him open and steady, licking deeper and fucking him with his tongue. Sirius groaned and nearly toppled over, his knees slipping, but Remus held him up, thrusting him against his face, circling his tongue inside, fucking him, deep and steady. Sirius was writhing beneath him, and Remus continued his onslaught, savouring every sound Sirius made, waiting ... waiting ...

Sirius let out a long ragged cry that was nearly a sob.

Remus abruptly sat up and rolled Sirius onto his back, pushing his legs akimbo. He sucked on his index finger and slid it inside Sirius' arse, gripping the base of Sirius' cock with his other hand, closed his lips around the head, and slowly sucked the length of Sirius' cock into his mouth. He crooked his finger, and Sirius jerked his body and came with a low, strangled moan.

Remus released him with a last swirl of his tongue around the head and sat back on his heels, admiring the view of Sirius: eyes closed, hair mussed, arms and legs spread wide, his body sheened with sweat, and breathing heavily. But only for a moment; his own pressing need was making itself evident.

He pulled his jeans and pants off one leg and fumbled about for Sirius' discarded robe. He had to have brought—Aha! He opened the cap, squeezed out a generous amount of lube, and slicked his cock. He glanced up at Sirius, who was lying with one arm behind his head, gazing at Remus with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Moony," he said, his voice a soft rasp. "Come here."

"I should—"

"Do it. Now." Sirius bent his knees and raised his legs, lifting his hips.

Remus swallowed audibly and knelt before him, pressing the head of his cock against Sirius' hole. He took two quick breaths to calm his racing heart and slid just the tip inside. _Oh, God._ It was all he could do not to thrust as Sirius rested his calves against Remus' shoulders and bucked his hips.

"Now, Moony."

"Oh, fuck." He grabbed Sirius' thighs and slid all the way inside. Sirius clenched his arse around Remus' cock and he gasped, dropping his head back and closing his eyes.

Sirius bucked his hips again. "Come on," Sirius said, and Remus leant forward, propping himself on his hands. He slid his cock back and thrust in, harder this time. _So fucking brilliant._

Sirius gripped Remus' arms, and Remus opened his eyes.

"Fuck me, Moony," Sirius said with an edge in his voice.

"But—"

"Must I beg?" Sirius said, his lip quirking in that cocky grin of his, and Remus narrowed his eyes.

 _Well, if he insists._ He thrust his hips, setting a moderate pace at first, which quickly devolved into a frantic, staccato pistoning of his hips. He'd meant to hold back, even if it was simply to razz Sirius a bit more, but he couldn't. He could feel Sirius contracting and releasing his muscles, pulsing around his cock, and he simply gave in to it, fucking Sirius hard and fast. He gave one last push as deeply as he could go and dropped his head, gasping as he came, Sirius holding his shaking arms to keep him from collapsing.

He sucked in a deep breath of hot, sticky air and sank slowly against Sirius' chest. They lay there breathing heavily, slick with come and sweat.

There was a bright flash, and all the hairs stood up on Remus' arm as thunder boomed, crackling above their heads. He tried to move, but his body refused to cooperate, and Sirius merely held him tighter.

Another flash, and lightning arced across the sky, striking the spire atop the Astronomy Tower on the other side of the castle, followed by a deafening crash. They scrambled as fast as their exhausted bodies would allow, Remus nearly tripping over his trailing jeans as they stumbled for the safety of the eaves.

A third strike forked down, this time over the village of Hogsmeade, and he relaxed, leaning against the tower and bending over at the waist, willing his heart to slow.

"It's moving off," Sirius said, walking back out to retrieve his robe, the lube, and Remus' wand.

"That was bloody close," Remus said when he was able to catch his breath. He slid his pants back on but removed his jeans completely, leaving them balled on the floor.

Sirius grinned and stretched his arms over his head, his robe dangling across his bare shoulder. "Exhilarating! I've never been so close to one before. Made all the hair on my body stand up. Even my pubes!"

Remus snorted as lightning flashed to the north, the thunder little more than a rumble.

"What? It's your fault we were out here in the first place."

Remus shrugged. That part was true at least. He walked over to Sirius and nearly tripped again, this time on his Cushioning Charm. He snatched his wand from Sirius' hand and cancelled it.

Sirius chuckled, and Remus glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nah, I was just imagining Prongs' face if we'd been hit by lightning and he had to be the one to find our bodies."

Remus snorted again and burst out laughing. "Bugger. It's too hot to laugh. My shirt is sopping," he said, peeling it away from his skin. "Might have been worth it, though."

"What's that?" Sirius asked. "Your sodden shirt, or dying in a lustful embrace atop our secret tower?"

"Lustful embrace?"

"Well, what would you call it?"

_"In flagrante delicto."_

"That's the same bloody thing!"

"Yes, but my way is far more tasteful," Remus said.

"Tasteful, is it?" Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows. He glanced over his shoulder and made a face. "It would appear so."

Remus narrowed his eyes. "I didn't hear you complaining. In fact, I heard you begging and pleading. On your knees."

"You love me when I'm on my knees."

Remus hid a smile. "True, true. We should go in. I'm in dire need of a shower."

"I'm in dire need of a nap," Sirius said, yawning.

Remus grunted. "Lazy arse." He walked over to the battlement and looked down over the grounds. "Still, seems a shame. I'm going to miss this tower. Lots of memories."

Sirius came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, leaning his chin on Remus' shoulder. "You were right. You really could do with a shower."

Remus smacked him lightly on the head and tried to free himself, but Sirius held on tightly.

"I like you all sweaty and repulsive."

"Prat," Remus said, but stilled, smiling.

They stared out into the night, not speaking. A bit sentimental, Remus thought, but still nice. He covered Sirius' hands with his own.

Two more days. And then what? Uncertainty, the madness of another brewing storm. No longer brewing, he thought. It was quite real, and very dangerous. Then there was the fact that he needed to find a job. He didn't want to sponge off James and Sirius any more than he had to, and he hated that he had to. They understood, though, and they refused to take no for an answer, so he'd relented. He'd end up sleeping there anyway, so in for a sickle, in for a galleon.

He looked down at the forest and saw some sort of radiant gossamer glowing bright gold as it fluttered through the trees. They'd come back there at least as Dumbledore had offered Remus the continued use the shack. If the others could get away for the moons.

He didn't want to think about any of that now. He looked out toward the lake, gently lapping at the shore, listening to the tree frogs and clabberts. An owl hooted and flew past on its way to the Owlry.

He had his friends and a place to live, and even more, he had Sirius. They'd manage, whatever lay ahead.

After a while, he sighed a bit reluctantly. "Padfoot. If I don't get inside and cool off—and get something to drink—I'm going to keel over."

"Hmmm?"

Remus turned his head. "Were you sleeping?"

"Hmmm? Me? No. Drowsing, more like."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Come on, we—"

It started with a single drop on the back of his hand, followed by one on his nose. A moment later, the skies opened up in a deluge. Remus opened his mouth like a small child, drinking in the rain, spreading his arms wide and letting it soak into his shirt. He'd never been so glad to see rain in his life.

Sirius nicked Remus' wand and transfigured his robe into a squishy red sofa. He sat down, pulling Remus with him.

"—Or maybe we can just stay out here for a bit."


End file.
